Revolution of Secrets
by Anglo-Chan
Summary: He was supposed to the secret weapon of war- but instead, he became a hostage. Torn down, broken, and tortured, Kuroko Tetsuya finds himself in the midst of the MiraGen rebels, who plan to overthrow and take Japan in their clutches. (War!AU, GoM/Kuroko)


**Hey guys, a new trial story for you guys! It's an AU, as usual. Thanks for being so patient with me. This past weekend was our performance of Thoroughly Modern Millie, so I didn't have much time to get in any writing.**

**Thanks for your support, as usual. Please review if you have any feedback for me. Thanks for everything.. and, expect a few new chapters of stories on the weekend to make up for lost time! Thanks again, and please review!**

* * *

_"My name is Kanashige Kihara, live reporter from Japan Station 12, here at the half-ruined city of Kyoto, where the patriots of South Japan are fighting off the 'MiraGen Rebels.' The Japanese civil war has been going on for a month now, and still, the MiraGen rebels show no signs of giving up against the patriots. It has been extremely hazardous for all neutral citizens of Japan, and most of the Kyoto district has been evacuated from this heinous war scene. The gunfire has still not stopped."_

_"How unfortunate for Japan, Kihara-san. Can you give us an update on the situation of the Battle of Kyoto right now? Who seems to be winning?"_

_"Right now, it seems as if the MiraGen are slowly pushing back the patriots, away from the city. They are close to capturing Kyoto. Once they have captured Kyoto, only Miyazaki, Hokkaido, Tokyo, and the Okinawan islands remain. The rebels, we have no estimated amount of men, but the patriots have less than fifteen troops stationed. The other troops are protecting Miyazaki as we speak."_

_"The death count has been estimated to near eight thousand in the last three weeks, Kihara-san. For our viewers who weren't aware, Japan has been swept up into a massive civil war, between the government and those loyal to the current law system- the Patriots of South Japan; and the rebels who wish to overthrow the current government- the 'MiraGen Rebels,' who are lead by six ex-war generals, who call themselves the Generation of Miracles, for their insane fighting techniques. The war has been going on for a month now, and only four cities remain uncaptured by the Rebels. It is unclear whether or not the U.S. plans to help its ally Japan."_

_"For now, citizens of Japan have been evacuated by the thousands, as the war rages on. However, though the MiraGen seems to be winning, many countries of the U.N. strongly disagree with what is happening, and intervention will most likely soon come from European countries. They disagree with MiraGen's ideas, and hope it is not another form of the Chinese civil war, which will bring Japan into communism."_

_"There is little hope that the Patriots will manage to protect Kyoto right now, but we will send our prayers. Hopefully those who have been injured can recover, and we thank those who fought for our country and passed away. The gunfire is getting stronger and closer here, so I must go before I am spotted."_

_"Thank you for your courage, Kihara-san. Please be safe."_

_"I will. This is Kaneshige Kihara from Japan Station 12, signing off."_

A low buzzing came from the small, grey, portable radio as the television program ended. The makeshift table on which it sat vibrated, the legs of the furniture quivering from the sound. A young woman grunted at the end of the program.

"Well, that's shit new to hear right now," she grumbled, blowing a few stray locks of brown hair out of her eyes. The woman was young, in her mid-twenties, and wore a navy blue government-issued military uniform. Quite a number of stars and medals adorned her lapel. She looked rather well-groomed, with short, styled brown hair that reached the nape of her neck, and matching colored eyes. The woman threw down a few cards on the table, and leaned her elbow against it. It creaked loudly.

"I fold. Blackjack's not my game, boys," she said sharply, and gestured to the cards in their hands. "Let's play some poker. Can't rely on a crappy twenty-one for that."

The man on the opposite side of the table rolled his eyes under his glasses. He wore the same uniform as the woman, with almost the same number of medals and stars adorning his coat. The only difference was his were gold, rather than a few of the woman's silver. The man was about thirty, with spiky, dark hair, and matching eyes. A scowl fitted over his face, and premature worry lines graced the sides of his eyes. He put down his cards, a sneer decorating his sharp features.

"I can. Blackjack," he remarked confidently, as the other people around him took a good look at the three cards he had slapped onto the table- queen, jack, ace. Groans went around the circle as chips were pushed towards the military general.

"You're too lucky at this game, Hyuuga," a tall, brown-haired male remarked. A mischievous twinkle settled in his eyes. Despite being in his mid-thirties or so, the man seemed rather laid-back and childish, while the younger ones around him were stern. His uniform was not navy blue like the other man and woman's. Instead, it was a pure black, and his lapel was adorned with near twenty gold stars and medals. It was obvious his rank was much superior to the others. He smiled slightly, in a rather crooked way, and looked over to the black-haired male.

"Riko's right, Hyuuga. Instead of blackjack, let's play some good old poker," the brown-haired man put down his cards- a complete bust, as usual.

"Poker's a game for the uncivilized," Hyuuga remarked, pushing his glasses up coldly. He began to stack the chips he had received in a painfully neat pile, while collecting everyone's cards and shuffling them quickly, with white-gloved fingers.

"What about strip poker, then?" The brown-haired male teased, his brown eyes glittering. For a second, the grumpiness fell off of Hyuuga's face, to reveal pure shock. Then, the scowl fit back over his lips, as he scoffed rather loudly.

"Hopefully you aren't suggesting we- respected military generals of years of training- play a party game for drunks during the time of war? I thought you'd be a little more serious about this all, Kiyoshi," Hyuuga replied. Riko rolled her eyes and took a sip of the lone grape juice can on the table, while she fiddled with the portable radio which emitted constant static rolling through the sound holes.

"Get the stick out of your ass, Hyuuga. Kiyoshi takes this more serious than any of us," the brunette woman replied. Finally, a faint wording came from the radio. Another lower-ranked man on the side of Riko grinned, as he turned up the volume.

As the radio program began- it was a government issued broadcast about the war in Japan, of course- someone walked into the housing tent. He wore a completely white uniform, unadorned with medals or stars, and a black electronic collar around his neck, with an earpiece of the side of his mouth. He had silky, powder-blue colored hair, and sky blue eyes. A blank, expressionless look fitted over his face.

"Ah, Tetsuya," Riko called from the table, beckoning him over. A warm sense of fondness shone in her brown eyes as she looked to the bluenette, the same type that showed whenever she spoke to Kiyoshi or Hyuuga, despite the gruffness of her words. "Come over here and sit down. We got the radio to play something again."

The bluenette male nodded and calmly made his way to the table. A bit of static still came from the mouth of the radio, but the words were audible despite the noise.

_".. We... not surrender to the rebels. Despite their capture of most of Northern Japan- save for Hokkaido and Miyazaki, we have faith in our.. and troops, who are fighting with their lives at stake for our country. A civil war... brings distress to our people, but in this time, those who are strong must help others to.. persevere as well. I have faith.. we will get through this time of difficulty. Japan will not.. fall. In the name of my late father, Kouzo Shirogane, I, Sanada Shirogane.. promise a future of safety and peace for the citizens of Japan... Have hope, my people..."_

Static buzzed through the radio once more. A short silence ran over the generals, before Kiyoshi smiled, seeming rather pleased by the speech the minister of Japan had made. Hyuuga pushed up his glasses in approval, and Riko nodded, satisfied.

"That was a well delivered speech by Minister Sanada," the bluenette remarked calmly, still seeming emotionless. He looked at the radio, and reached over. The bluenette turned it off, ending the background static the radio emitted.

"I'm glad he's trying to appease the people.. And that he appreciates us for our fight. Not all political leaders do that.. Some just take credit for the war, despite the fact they're not the ones out in the field, fighting," Kiyoshi said. The brunette male did indeed seemed pleased, as he grabbed the grape juice can and took a sip of it. Hyuuga snatched it from him once he was done, narrowing his eyes before he drank.

"Maybe that's why those MiraGen rebels are rebelling. They used to be top secret generals of the Japanese secret force, and everything. Maybe they got tired of being shoved to the dark," Hyuuga said, sloshing the grape juice around in the can thoughtfully. "A life without recognition for your work.. What kind of life is that?"

"They knew what they were getting into," Riko countered. "It's called a secret force for a reason. No matter how much work they did- no matter how much information they got, how injured they became, or whatever heroic deeds they did, they could never get official recognition in risk of revealing their secret work. It's not rocket science, Hyuuga," she said, fingering one of the gold medals on her lapel.

"Still.. I guess a pat on the back and a 'good job' never did it for them," Kiyoshi replied, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "How did you deal with it, Tetsuya? Never getting any credit for the work you did, never getting thanks for saving lives.."

"It did not bother me," the bluenette replied calmly. He looked up for a second, before pondering, and continuing. His voice was almost painfully monotone. "I knew I was doing the right thing. For myself, that was all I needed. Honor awards and gold trophies shouldn't matter if I'm helping someone in need."

"Damn. You really are the opposite of those MiraGen, then," Hyuuga remarked, scrunching his eyebrows together in thought.

"That was what I was intended to be."

"Well, we're glad the government decided they needed you," Kiyoshi remarked playfully, affectionately patting the bluenette on the head. Though Kuroko Tetsuya was usually irritated by a condescending voice, and the ruffling of his hair, he didn't mind particularly with Kiyoshi. "They must've been preparing an awful lot. They made the MiraGen Generals so powerful, they decided if anything went wrong, they needed someone to be able to defeat them.. So they trained you up."

"It's almost hard to believe," Riko remarked, taking another go at the grape juice can. She grinned, her eyes twinkling. "So we're pretty stoked that we get to work with someone like you, Tetsuya. Can't believe you actually came in for your purpose.."

"They thought of me was the counter weapon to their weapon. But when the MiraGen used to do their jobs, they just had me work alone. They didn't want the generals to find out they were secretly being plotted against," the bluenette said wistfully. Riko passed him the grape juice, and he took a small sip of it.

"Did they ever find out you even exist?" Kiyoshi asked, raising an eye.

"They no doubt know now," Kuroko said, closing his eyes slowly. "Word must've gotten out, considering how many men they have. Spies are probably everywhere by now. Once I make my debut in the field, they'll be out for my blood. Can't leave me alive.. They probably think I'm too dangerous. Maybe they'll underestimate me at first, since I don't look dangerous.. But later, no doubt, they'll want me dead."

"But they won't have you dead. You can overpower all of them at the same time- you were trained for that," Riko said. Her normal gruff tone was almost motherly, as she spoke to Kuroko. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi nodded in agreement. The bluenette flashed a smile- or perhaps, a simple tug upwards of the corner of his lips- to them, in gratitude. They flashed their own smiles back at the bluenette.

"You're our secret weapon, Tetsuya," Hyuuga said confidently. "Not even the MiraGen will be able to defeat you. We're going to take back Japan."

Slowly, Kiyoahi reached out his fist. Riko added hers, and Hyuuga slowly put his into it. There was a gap between their hands, and Kuroko gently added his own fist into the square. They pulled away, and Kiyoshi smiled widely- Rikoe grinned.

"We're gonna take those MiraGen bastards down."


End file.
